


The Morning Without You

by otakuchrome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm a terrible person, M/M, aghhhh, and i got sad writing this, and yet here we are, i can't possibly imagine any of my fave characters dead, i haven't written a death fic before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuchrome/pseuds/otakuchrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: http://writingforthefeels.tumblr.com/post/124312438026/person-a-wakes-up-in-their-room-its-brightly</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Without You

**Author's Note:**

> aghhhhhhhhhh why did i write this thooooooo

Kageyama opens his eyes slowly as the sun’s rays begin to peek through Hinata’s and his apartment window. Feeling well rested and content, he turns to look at Hinata’s face with a small smile. He absolutely adores Hinata’s sleeping face; calm and serene like this morning.

 

Kageyama sits up and begins to stretch, prompting the orange-head to awaken. Kageyama pauses mid-stretch and brings down his arms to push some of Hinata’s bangs out of the way.

 

“Morning, Shouyo,” Kageyama says tenderly.

 

Hinata sits up and stretches while yawning contentedly.

 

“Morning, Tobio,” Hinata says with a sleepy smile.

 

Kageyama feels as though his mornings could never be better. Waking up next to the one he loves and will never stop loving is the most wonderful feeling in the world. Of course, he would never think that out-loud, but waking up and seeing Shouyo’s face every morning is a privilege only he has.

 

And he would never let it go for anything.

 

“Why’re you staring at me like that…?” Hinata asks, confused as to why Kageyama looks so positively happy this morning.

 

Without answering his question, Kageyama pulls the smaller one into a tight, yet loving hug.

 

“I love you, Shouyo.” he says before he can even think. However, Kageyama doesn’t need to think when it comes to things like this. It’s a given.

 

He feels Hinata’s mouth move against his chest but he doesn’t hear anything from the boy. Kageyama pulls back a little to give him space to respond.

 

Hinata’s smiles back at him with that bright smile of his. He repeats the words _I love you too, Tobio._ Kageyama knows that Hinata said it out-loud and yet…?

 

Kageyama’s suddenly frowning and he begins pulling at his ears. He blinks a few times and looks back at Hinata. Kageyama’s vision begins to fade to white when it hits him.

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama awakes with a start. He’s sweating now, heart racing and his chest heaving along with it. The room is dark and cold. His eyes dart towards the glowing digital clock.

 

4:56 AM

 

Giving his eyes a few moments to adjust, he can tell the room is only dimly lit by the sun just barely rising over the horizon.

 

He then looks to the other side of the bed and regrets doing that because he’s not there. The light, no, the sunshine of his life is not lying next to him.

 

And then he remembers Hinata passed away nearly 2 years ago now. He curses his dreams for spinning such a sweet dream. Someone he’ll never have again.

 

All alone in his bedroom, Kageyama begins to cry.

 


End file.
